This invention relates to infant rests; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved environmentally protective rest for infants.
It is well known to provide protective devices for infants, particularly for supporting the head of an infant and/or protecting the head of the infant from the impact of sudden movement of the infant. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,513, issued to Welch, discloses a protective device for infants which provides a padded roll which will protect against the effects of a sudden movement in rolling over, moving when lying, or other sudden movements. Another infant head support device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,711, issued to Houghteling. This infant head support device also supports the lateral sides of the infant's head from sudden movement or impact. Other examples of infant head supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,745, issued to Hazel and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,713, issued to Roston. These types of devices are solely concerned with providing support for the head of an infant and/or protection from impact arising from sudden movements.
However, there has been little in regard to adding additional protection integrally to such infant head supports. Infants are often susceptible to harm from the environment, such as excessive levels of radiation from the sun, wind, rain, cold and the like. Usually this is addressed by covering the infant with blankets, using umbrellas or by adding more clothing, such as hats or caps. However, the infant is often disturbed in this process. Also, often the infant may be in a situation where the availability of these extraneous items are not readily available.
It is therefore desirable to provide a protective device for an infant which will not only protect the head of the infant from sudden movement or impact but also affords protection from the effects of the environment.